


10 Years Old, Almost.

by Auror_Wood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auror_Wood/pseuds/Auror_Wood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny Weasley's account on Ron's Hogwarts Acceptance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Topaz

He is SO ANNOYING. Just because he received his Hogwarts Acceptance Letter is NO reason to go all crazy. I mean, more than normal. I am turning 10 this year in August, and nobody seems to care that my age is longer than it was before. All 'Ronny boy' this 'Ronnykins' that. Ugh. I hate older brothers. I think that he is in Harry Potter's Year. I cant wait until next year, maybe they will- No. Ron couldn't. There is no way he could make that awesome of a friend. "Ginny!" Bloody Hell, it's Mum. What does she want? "Ginny! We are going to Diagon Alley to pick up Ronnykins' Supplies! Get down here! Arthur, does she know how to pronounce Diagon? No? GINNY! Can you say Diagon? It's Like dye a-" I'm just going to tune out. like I don't know how to pronounce Diagon even if it is all anybody has been talking about recently. only about Hogwarts and a new Wand and that stupid, red headed, freckled, blue eyed, big foot, clumsy handed, huge nose, lanky, tall, annoying "Ronnykins" Well, Best be flooing to Diagon Alley, then. I thought that I could take it. I really did. But when Ron went to get a wand, i just broke. I had better start from the moment that he walked in. "Welcome!" said a kindly old man's Voice. "I am Mr. Ollivander. Welcome to my shop!" My Mum then decided to intervene and said "you had better give us the right wand this time. Remember Fred and George?" The man laughed, as if my Mum has told him a joke. "I remember all of my customers... Let me think... Fred Weasley... beechwood wand. In length, it was just a bit over nine and three quarters inches long. The core consists of merfolk hair, correct? Well, George then. Ash wand, ten and one-half inches long. Core Of hippocampus mane?" My Mum stammered in disbelief "Well...that's...You gave them to the wrong person and they had no hair for the first two weeks of school. maybe he can just use Charlie's old wand." This is where I basically exploded. "Why is everything always hand-me-down?! Nothing is ever mine! every time i do some magical outburst, it just feels like maybe it rubbed off of Charlie's clothes! I don't even know if i will get My acceptance letter like Ronny Boy here, maybe the 'telltale signs' don't appear on me because there is just some magical residue! How do i know that it is even me that is doing it!? This is the first dress i have had before that was all mine! I wore jeans and a t shirt for so long, and it didn't matter because i always stayed at home. I haven't had any magical outbursts since i got it. It just isnt FAIR!!!!!!!" at this point, i realized that i was floating in midair, with wands and wand parts and brothers swirling around me. "Oh." I said, feeling down, ironically, "GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! YOU PUT YOUR BROTHERS DOWN RIGHT NOW OR ILL-" Again, I think that I'll tune out. I calmed down, and set down my brothers. "Ow!" Both Fred and George said together, but i didn't care. All I cared about was moving through the day faster. We went to the Potage's Potion shop next. Ron also had the same deal there. just hand me downs. Mum looked at me sternly, so i ducked far into the shadows, next to a cauldron. the cauldron was warm, so I removed the lid out of curiosity. it was a topaz potion. It smells like tea, s9 i poured some into a small glass sitting nearby. it tasted like vanilla root beer, but buttery as well. another nearby cauldron hosted a slimy mixture that is purple with ivory flecks. It smelled like salt water, but i decided not to sample it, because the other one was making me feel sick. I doubled over, and everything seemed different. I could see my Mum, Dad, Brothers, the shop owner, and everybody else on Diagon alley?! I was seeing through walls and shelves and cases and... wait? Him. It was him. He had the scar. Harry Potter, in the shop right over, speaking with a blonde boy. They seemed to be talking, but Harry seemed agitated. he wasn't facing the boy, so the boy couldn't see his scar. But I could. I can't wait until next year. Hopefully I have underestimated Ron, we don't know anybody famous, let alone Harry Potter, the boy who lived. 


	2. The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny's Account on Ron's Departure.

Why won't my Mum and Dad give it a rest? They both know that Ron is leaving. He will be back (unfortunately.) Mum has been stress baking. From this stress of losing 'Ronnykins' this past month she has baked seventy pans of her best fudge (mailed to Charlie), one hundred eighty five pumpkin pasties (Bill) and only a singular corned beef sandwich for Ron. Hah! Thankfully, for the sake of onlookers, we will merely be driving to the stop for the train. We get to ride in dad's new car, before he takes it apart! The car, Dad says, is a Forward Angelina, whatever that means.  
On the way to the Train Station, Mum let me pick a flavor of jelly slugs, as a late birthday present. Jelly slugs are something that I have never tried before (nor have I had anything passion fruit flavored) but they are quite enjoyable. Well, once you get past the initial 'there is a squirming slimy creature in my mouth' feeling. We finally arrive at the platform, but it looks perfectly normal. Everybody except Ron and I know where to go, and they walk (or in Fred and George's Case, run) straight into a platform barrier. They almost run over a black haired boy, who seems lost, or maybe confused. I get the feeling that he is a Wizard, because he has and owl, and the same books that Ron does. Mum looks at him and asks if it was his first time. He nods then turns back and- no. Harry Potter. Not here. There is no way- Ron had better not screw this up. Wha- He just shrugs and says mine, too?! INTRODUCE YOURSELF, FOOL! Harry then turns to face me, and I can feel myself blush. I duck behind Mum and hide my face, or most of it, behind her. I can just barely see Ron and Harry dash into the barrier, cringe, and disappear. The Twins have already gone through, so I am over the initial shock when I see them run through. It still takes me a minute to gather my bearings and unbury my face from Mum's Dress. I stroll through, Imitating Mum, then I cringe as we walk through... nothing. Odd. Now, This is what I was waiting for. Havoc, yelling, train whistles, everyone in a mess. So relaxing, I can't see how the Muggles can be so neat. Ron quickly gets on the train just before it starts to move. We wave at Ron and- Maybe there is a chance. Maybe some way, 'Ronnykins' managed one friend. As the train disappears, I can make out the black, tousled hair and glasses of Harry Potter in his car.


	3. The Chamber of Secrets: The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny is accepted into Hogwarts, and this is essentially the beginning of the Chamber of Secrets.

"GIIINNY!" Bloody Hell, what is it now? "GINNY! MAIL!" How ironic. I think it's funny that I am getting mail when Ron hasn't gotten mail from his 'friend' Harry Potter. if Harry Potter is his friend, why cant he at least write a letter back. Oh, and his address? I checked it out yesterday. Turns out that the defeater of the Dark Lord lives in a muggle neighborhood. If anything, he lives in hiding up on the border of one. Harry Potter, living with muggles. I have been fanatic about meeting Harry for the entire summer, but now that i realize this, i just think that Ron is seriously making up a big heap of- "GINEVRA!" Bugger off, Mum! better go downstairs......... Oh My. I have been awaiting this moment. HOGWARTS ACCEPTED ME!!!!!! I tore open the letter within seconds, barely able to contain my excitement, because I thougt i would be skipped. Ron's was sent so early and mine was sent the day that the response was to be due. "Ginny, dear, we received this in June-" Why you... "-We kept it a secret so you would find out with your list of supplies ready for you. Okay. not so bad. I read the list of books. 'Gilderoy Lockhart' or Mums secret fancy, appears to be the most common author. Ron said the old Defense against the Dark Arts teacher got sacked, maybe this is the replacement theacher's favorite. Probably some old wench with the relationship capacity of a melon seed. Anyways, I doubt ill be able to get books. maybe we can visit some long term library or a goodwitch. Lockhart's books are so expensive. "Ginny, dear, we want to go collect your books tomorrow, if we can find the money-" Of course. IF we find the money. IF we can find some way. I don't know, but I am hopeful. If there is one thing that I hate most, it's hand-me-downs. 


	4. Pre Breakfast yodeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny wakes up the next morning.

Ugh. I can hear Mum yodeling again. Yikes. it seems like the boys went out of the house, which i may have known, if I hadn't slept in. Or maybe i didn't. A brief glance at the clock tells me that it's just about time to wake up. I wish i knew what that bloody meant. none of our clocks are normal, and none of them the same. I cam make out more words now."YOU WAIT UNTIL YOUR FATHER GETS HOME, WE NEVER HAD TROUBLE LIKE THIS FROM BILL OR PERCY OR CHARLIE-" a brief pause. "YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK! YOU COULD HAVE..." Bloody hell, Mum. at least she got quieter. I am still curious, so i walk slowly out of bed, bothering only to brush my hair and teeth. as I started to walk down the stairs, I started to hear voices. "It was CLOUDY, Mum" was that Fred or George? " YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH CLOSED WHILE YOU'RE EATING!" That was definitely Mum. "They were starving him, Mum." and was that George of Fred?" AND YOU!" as I start to approach the table, I see something else. That's peculiar. Did somebody dye their hair black? They turn towards me, as I start to speak-. My Goodness. Harry potter is *squeal* standing in my kitchen!


End file.
